


Pride Month (Fanart)

by Silabaris_Legi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaris_Legi/pseuds/Silabaris_Legi
Summary: Just a fanart for Pride Month. Naruto and Sasuke walk through the gay neighborhood of Konoha xD...





	Pride Month (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Watercolor :3


End file.
